


The Real Thing

by DarchangelSkye



Series: He Will Be Loved [2]
Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; The Voice RPF, Blake Shelton/Adam Levine, nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> [Specific link to the prompt in question.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87424524#t87454732)

Adam had been whimpering, tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling beggar's words as the sheets twisted. This had gone the whole night. It was only when he felt phantom hands around his neck he awoke, sweating and gasping for air. "N-no!"

From the other side of...wherever he was, there was a snort and mumble. "A..adam...wuzgunon?"

Nonononononono. Please no. Adam scrambled to the edge of the bed, mind whirring. Maybe if he moved slow he'd be able to get away. Heartbeat, slow the fuck down. Oh God, he was going to have a heart attack and die.  
*  
Where was he? And who was that? Had he just tried to strangle him?

"Adam?"

His head snapped in that direction as he uttered his name. "...I...who...what...what do you want?" he managed. God, where was Blake? Blake would know what to do. Oh hell, what if this guy had gotten to Blake first?! He whimpered and then bit down on his lip, edging off the bed. Just get the hell out of here, out the door...safety...

"Adam, it's me, Blake. What's wrong?" the voice spoke again and there was the sound of its owner standing up-  
*  
He's lying, Adam. Run. He knows Blake's name and your name. Just fucking run. But he couldn't make himself move. He was going to die of shock. It's Kirk, not Blake. Kirk lied when he said he'd never get that rough again, had broken in and attempted to strangle him. He brought a hand to his neck, feeling for marks or heat. But all that came back was sweat. He felt along the wall and found the light switch, flipped it, then flattened himself against the door, eyes closed and hands clenched on the doorknob, wheezing for breath. Done for...  
*  
"Adam..." Wait. He knew that voice! Carefully he opened his eyes.

Blake stood before him, in those goofy red plaid pajamas he'd seen before and looking completely bewildered. He blinked again, sure he was dreaming. "...Blake?" he tried, voice thick with unshed tears.

Blake...whoever it was before him...sighed, gave a tiny smile, and held out his arms. "Yeah, Adam, it's me."

Oh... Wasting no time, Adam threw himself into Blake's arms, almost convinced this was a mirage and he was going to fall on his face, or that he'd just thrown himself into the hands of his killer.  
*  
Solid. Smelled the same. He even put a hand on the back of the figure's hair and yes it was the same, he was still at Blake's house after he'd come over with black eyes and bruises and the older man had held him close and dried his tears and offered he stay the night and yes everything was real. Adam was so relived he let himself crumple in Blake's hold as he regained his sense of self.

"...'m sorry...Kirk? Strangled...hurt..." He closed his eyes again and waited for his heartbeat to slow. Just Blake. Blake no hurt.  
*  
He heard another sigh above him and Blake stroked a large and soothing hand across his shoulder blades. "S'OK, Adam. Yer not drowning, not goin' under. S'gonna be alright."

One small hiccup to keep the sobs from coming again, and everything felt melted back to some semblance of normal. "You're real..."

"Uh huh," he felt Blake's chin gently scratch along his temple. He never thought he'd get gentle from anyone again, didn't deserve it, anyone who tried would get their ass kicked by Kirk...or worse...

Swallow. "You're not afraid?"

"Not for me. An' you won't hafta be either soon."


End file.
